leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Braum/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= |-| Wygląd w grze= Braum Screenshots.jpg|Klasyczny Braum Braum Dragonslayer Screenshots.jpg|Pogromca Smoków Braum Braum El Tigre Screenshots.jpg|El Tigre Braum Ciekawostki Rozwój *Został zaprojektowany przez RiotWrekza. *Jego głos jest dubbingowany przez Jana Kulczyckiego, który udziela głosu także . *Inspiracją stworzenia był Angus – fanowski bohater, który charakteryzuje się typowo "męskimi" umiejętnościami a jego zdolność dodania wąsów została dodana w trakcie podawania poro na mapie Howling Abyss. **Dodatkowo innym odniesieniem do bohatera jest Alex Louis Armstrong – postać z anime Full Metal Alchemist. **Jego wygląd jest oparty także na zapaśnikach wrestlingowych z dawnej szkoły, głównie ze względu na jego budowę ciała. *Twarz bohatera być może została stworzona na podstawie loga Pringles – marki chipsów ziemniaczanych. * jest bardzo podobny do Guardiry – klasy obrońcy z gry Patapon 3. **Guardira nosi maskę owcy, a nosi na pasie i tarczy symbol barana. **Bronią przeznaczoną Guardirze jest wielki, dwuręczny pawęż, podobny do tarczy bohatera. **Podczas wykonywania swojego combo Guardira tworzy wielką, widmową tarczę, która powstrzymuje pociski, ale nie zatrzymuje wrogów – w działaniu i wyglądzie łudząco przypomina . *Filmik "Odwaga Poro", który jest zapowiedzią bohatera, został wydany w czasie, gdy w kalendarzu panował zodiak Barana. **Głowa barana jest umiejscowiona na tarczy . *Poro z wąsami przypominającymi pojawił się już w czasie Snowdown Showdown 2013 razem z portretem skórki – . Jest widoczny po lewej stronie. Ogólne *Jest pierwszym bohaterem mającym unikalną animację ataku, kiedy uderza w wieże. *Jest drugim bohaterem mającym dwie różne animacje żartu obok . *Jego taniec to Hopak – ukraiński taniec ludowy. *Imię bohatera być może ma nawiązanie do brawn – rodzaju brytyjskich wędlin (w Polsce: do salcesonu). **Dodatkowo jego imię jest podobne do słowa Baum, które w języku niemieckim oznacza drzewo. ***Imię przypomina również inne słowo niemieckie, a dokładniej braun (w języku polskim słowo to oznacza brązowy). *Postać bardzo przypominającą widać na obrazku specjalizacji . *Pociski widoczne na ikonce przypominają strzały wystrzeliwane z Pif-Pafa . * początkowo na PBE była nazwana jako Nieruchomy Obiekt (z ang. Immovable Object). **Być może jest to nawiązanie do żartu : "Znajdź mi nieruchomy obiekt, a wreszcie rozstrzygnę ten problem." **Nawiązuje to do tzw. paradoksu omnipotencji (Irresistible force paradox). *Kiedy nakarmi Poro na mapie Howling Abyss, zwierzak otrzyma czarne wąsy. Można zobaczyć tutaj. *Wraz z występują grze pt. "Pixel Poro". *Jego tarcza jest tak naprawdę bramą, która została stworzona przez samego Ornna Cytaty *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który coś mówi po zakończeniu . *Jest trzecim bohaterem, który ma specjalne interakcje po kupieniu przedmiotu. Pozostali to i . *Żart – "Mamusia zawsze mawiała: Unoś się niczym śnieg, uderzaj niczym grad." być może ma nawiązanie do cytatu Muhammada Aliego: "Unoś się niczym motyl i gryź jak pszczoła". *Cytat: "Czasem trzeba obić kogoś tarczą." być może jest nawiązaniem do fanowskiego filmu Dorkly Bits. *Podobny cytat dzieli z przy użyciu umiejętności. ** używa cytatu "Nie tak prędko!" w czasie użycia , a "Nie tak szybko!" przy . * po kupieniu mówi: "Dla przyjaciół łagodny niczym puch. A dla wrogów jak lawina.", co jest nawiązaniem do cytatu , kiedy kończy swoją kwestię w monologu na ekranie logowania: "Inne plemiona nie zdołają Nas powstrzymać, są ledwie płatkami śniegu... A my – potężną lawiną." * ma specjalne cytaty dla , ponieważ chce, aby się spotkał z jego krową o imieniu Mućka (w wersji angielskiej Agatha): "Przypominasz mi Mućkę, najlepsza krowa w mojej wiosce!" i "Alistar, mam krówkę, którą powinieneś poznać." **Mućka to polskie zdrobnienie krasuli. *Przy kupnie mówi: "To teraz jeszcze tylko kiełbaski i możemy grillować!". Bardzo możliwe, że ma to związek z tradycją grillowania Polaków w maju (okoliczności wydania bohatera pokrywa się z miesiącem rozpoczęcia sezonu grillowego). **W angielskiej wersji jest mowa o marshmallowach, które są często grillowane w USA. *Jest on jedynym bohaterem, który używa specjalnych tekstów przy używaniu przedmiotów (w tym wypadku ). Skórki * **Czasem podczas ruchu poro chodzi po jego tarczy. **Podczas żartu towarzyszy mu czasem wąsaty poro z jego zapowiedzi "Odwaga Poro", siedzący na tarczy bądź ziemi. ***W innych wypadkach pojawi się poro bez wąsów. * **Dzieli temat wraz z , i . **W trackie żartu, bohater wkłada głowę w paszczę smoka umiejscowioną na jego tarczy podobnie jak to robią poskramiacze lwów. **Kiedy w tej skórce nakarmi Poro , wtedy zwierzak otrzyma rude wąsy. **Tarcza przypomina stary model Dragonfire Shield z RuneScape. Była zdolna do wydobywania z siebie ognia, podobnie jak umiejętność . * **Skórka jest nawiązaniem do Lucha Libre – rodzaju wrestlingu w Meksyku. ***Na serwerze Ameryki Łacińskiej jego głos zmienia się nieznacznie, aby bardziej nawiązywać do Lucha Libre. **Bazuje na słynnym japońskim zapaśniku wrestlingowym – Tiger Mask. **Prawdopodobnie może nawiązywać do anime Tygrysia Maska. **Być może skórka nawiązuje do Beowulfa z gry video Skullgirls ze względu na sposób walki przy pomocy krzesełka. **Po nakarmieniu , Poro otrzyma brązowe wąsy. **Prawdopodobnie mógł być odpowiedzią na fanowską propozycję Lucha Libraum. **Dzieli temat zapaśników z , i . Został jednak wydany przed konceptem, aby zapaśnicy byli całą serią. ***Można go zobaczyć w tle wspólnego portretu reszty. * **Nawiązuje do gier RPG. **Jego nazwa odnosi się do brytyjskiego króla Ryszarda I, znanego również jako Ryszard Lwie Serce. **Nosi u swego pasa. **Róg który trzyma na portrecie łudząco podobny do . **Pomysł na skórkę o tematyce "Lwie Serce" był początkowo stworzony dla kilka lat temu, ale został później zmieniony dla . ***Przypomina wstępne koncepty , na których miał bardziej opancerzony wygląd i głowę lwa na swej tarczy. **Z wyglądu przypomina paladynów z gry Warcraft III. ***Kilka wydanych w tym okresie skórek również przypomina postacie/jednostki z tej gry. **Dzieli temat z , i . * **Został wydany z okazji Snowdown Showdown w 2016 roku wraz ze i . Relacje *Jest sojusznikiem plemienia we Freljordzie. ** Usłyszawszy legendy o dzielnym , zaproponowała mu dołączenie do frakcji w celu zjednoczenia Freljordu. Obie postaci łączy dobre koleżeństwo. pociesza ją i stara się dodawać odwagi. *Jest bliskim przyjacielem – można to wywnioskować ze specjalnych cytatów. Filmy left left cs:Braum/Galerie de:Braum/Skins & Trivia en:Braum/Skins es:Braum/SkinsTrivia fr:Braum/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Браум/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów